


A Public Service

by reinadefuego



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bards, Death, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The phrase 'the author is dead' was never intended to be a literal thing, and yet here we are.Full disclosure: it was no accident.
Kudos: 3





	A Public Service

If you're wondering where the story is then I have some unfortunate news: you're too late. The phrase 'the author is dead' was never intended to be a literal thing, and yet here we are.

Our bard, blessed by the gods as he was, met a tragic fate upon the mountains whilst we travelled from Erlan to Minue.

Full disclosure: it was no accident.

Next winter, you try travelling with a bard who can't hold a note and see how long you're able to suppress the urge to shove them off a cliff.

So far as anyone knows, however, his foot slipped and his glorious songs (of which there were none) were silenced forever.

Yes, I suppose it could conceivably be considered 'murder' but I prefer to think of it as a public service.

If we'd arrived in Minue (or any village, really) and allowed him to sing, we would've found ourselves promptly evicted from our rooms and left to sleep in the streets.

By assisting him in his explorations of the spiritual world, I both enabled him to continue his adventures elsewhere and freed us of his overwhelming passion for very bad poetry.

At least till he returns as a wraith, fuelled by anger and torment, driven mad by the pain of his unearthly existence — which should be any moment now once the suns set — and I have the pleasure of killing him _again_.


End file.
